Harry's Unconventional Family
by Shalott45
Summary: Harry doesn't want to do what other's think he should anymore. So he breaks up with Ginny but - whoops - Ginny is pregnant and now refuses to ever let Harry see his child. To solve the matter of custody, Harry wants to take it to the Wizengamot. And who better to help than Draco Malfoy? Or we can just call it 'How Harry ended up with an unconventional family'. HPGW, HPDM.
1. How it all Started

**Disclaimer: **All familiar characters are owned by J.K Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for pleasure, not money.

**A/N: **I'm not sure whether I like this story or not as it is heavily driven by dialogue. I didn't know what category to place it in either, so excuse me if I placed it wrong. As for the story itself, it was supposed to be a short oneshot but became quite a bit longer than the other oneshots I've written, therefore I decided to upload it in chapters. Hopefully somebody out there will read it and like the end-result.  
Also: Please R&R! :)

**Harry's Unconventional Family**

It had been two years since the battle of Hogwarts. Two years since Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort. Two years since Harry and Ginny got back together, two years since Hermione married Ron, and two years of Harry's auror training had already come and gone. Technically, everything was well. The war was over, Death Eaters had been punished, and Harry seemed to be on his way to the life he had dreamt of. Except he wasn't.  
Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, was not interested in being an auror anymore. He didn't want to marry Ginny, but he didn't want to be alone either. He didn't want to disappoint anybody, but he'd had enough of living the life people expected him to. So when he finally realised this, he decided to simply do what he wanted, he had done enough for others anyway; even died for them.  
Therefore, he found himself using his culinary skills to cook a fancy meal for his girlfriend and himself so he could break up with her in an acceptable way.  
Sitting at the dining table, eating and telling each other how their day had been, Harry thought now was as good a time as any to break it to her. That is, until she started talking.  
"This is delicious, Harry. Really, you're an amazing cook. And I can't believe you remembered our anniversary without me reminding you, unlike last year!"

Holy Shit. He had completely forgotten that today was so special. Even though he might be a little insensitive sometimes, he couldn't possibly be so cruel on their bloody anniversary. He'd have to end it tomorrow instead. Or so he thought until Ginny did something unexpected.  
"You know, Harry, I have had two amazing years with you. I mean, sure we have had our ups and downs and stupid arguments and you really suck at working out your priorities, but I still love you. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in the world." She took his hand and slowly stood up "I hope you feel the same way I do, darling. You were my first crush. My first love..." Harry felt the dread rise in him as she slowly went down on one knee "You're really daft and can't take a hint, which has forced me to be the one to take action here, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I absolutely adore you. Will you marry me?"  
"I..." He tried, but his voice broke and Ginny's expression turned from joy to worry.  
"Harry?" She questioned.  
"I can't...I'm sorry, it's just that-"  
"What the hell do you mean you can't?!" She yelled angrily.  
"It's just that I was going to-"  
"Going to do what? Never marry your girlfriend?"  
"No, I mean...well, yes." He said defeated.  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes, that's what I was going to do. I wanted to be nicer about it, but-"  
"You want to break up with me, don't you?" She accused in her disappointed voice.  
"Kind of..." He didn't know what else to say and he knew talking too much right now would only make him say mean things, she was getting on his nerves by cutting him off.  
"What about our future? What about our plans? A real home instead of this ugly place, children-"

"Those aren't our dreams Ginny!" Harry interrupted her ranting, exasperated "They are yours."  
"What?!" She shrieked and Harry lost control of his anger.  
"I love this place. It belonged to Sirius and I wouldn't give it up for anything. It may never be as much of a home as Hogwarts, but it's the closest thing I've got. And children? I love them, but I don't want any of my own. Ever. You keep planning our lives, but you never consider what I want. I'm sick and tired of it. You forget that I'm a human too and not just some object of your fucking hero worship!"  
"Fuck you, Harry Potter. Just... Fuck you! How dare you speak to me like that? How dare you just-"  
"How dare I? Oh, I dare! With the way you're acting right now you don't deserve anything nicer."  
There was complete silence following his words and Harry thought he might throw up. Then Ginny started sobbing.  
"I can't believe you. I can't believe you're doing this to me. To us. On our anniversary and after I just asked you to marry me, no less. But don't worry, I won't bother you any more. I'll go to Mom and Dad's. And don't bother coming over anymore. Oh, and when the child is born, don't think you'll get to see her!"  
Harry paled considerably at this.  
"The child?" He asked in a srained voice.  
"Yes, the bloody child. I've been pregnant for almost nine months!"  
"You don't look pregnant..." Was his unsure response.  
"It's the fucking wizarding world, you idiot, there is such a thing as magic to conceal it."  
"Well, why the fuck didn't you tell me before? Honestly Ginevra, nine months?" He said angrily.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you."  
"So you decided to lie?"  
"No! I just didn't tell you because-"  
"Because you loved me?" He asked sardonically.  
"Yes, because I loved you."  
"That's bullshit and you know it, Ginny."  
"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, you're not going to come near _my _child." She said and apparated away.  
It took a moment for Harry to register that she was gone and then he screamed in outrage and punched the wall. Which broke his fingers.  
"Ow, goddamn it, I have a right to see my baby!" He shouted to the empty room, then sank down in a chair. Maybe he hadn't wanted a child before, but just knowing he was having one gave him a feeling of peace and contentment. He wanted this child so badly. He wanted to watch his baby grow up and become a happy adult. He wanted to be the one to read his child stories at night and play in the day. And he wanted to be there when his daughter got her heart broken for the first time, to soothe and comfort her and bring his child hot chocolate when she was afraid or had nightmares. To be the loving father he had never known. He was going to find a way to see his child if it was the last thing he did.  
But first, he was going to St. Mungo's to get some Skele-gro and heal his hand.

Entering the medical ward, Harry went up to the lady in the reception.  
"Mr Potter!" She burst out when she saw his scar "What an honour! What can we help you with?"  
Harry sighed inwardly, not at all pleased by people's enthusiam so long after the war.  
"I, err, broke my fingers." He stated, embarrassed by his own stupidity.  
"Oh. Well, if you just sit down over there, a healer should soon be available to deal with your injury." The lady almost seemed disappointed. She had probably hoped that he had been on some crazy adventrue and acted the hero once again, saving the life of someone in the process, no doubt.  
"Thanks." He said, sitting down in the ugly old chair.  
Looking around, he couldn't help but be offended by all the white. Hospitals were definitely not his cup of tea. The sterile smell stung his nose and the nurses and mediwizards hurrying through the halls looked just as white and washed out as the rest of the place. Despite the stressful environment, barely any noise was made and the other people in the waiting room were all caught up in their own business. This, Harry was quite thankful for because that gave him a break from curious gazes and the praise strangers shot at him. And, of course, a chance to study the current inhabitants of the room. Closest to the open doorway was a witch with an ugly bitemark on her throat. Harry swallowed thinking that she had probably been attacked by a vampire - the bite was too human to be a werewolf - and she seemed to be slowly turning into one herself if the slowing bloodflow and the intensifying paleness of her skin was anything to go by. There was a man beside her who seemed to be watching an invisible bug, waving at it as if trying to dispel it. Considering he was wearing a pair of spectrespecs and looked like he was a bit confused, Harry concluded he was probably infected with Wrackspurts. And he suspected he might have spent a little too much time around Luna. A man standing at the window with his back to Harry caught Harry's attention the most. He was sure that blonde hair and lean frame was familiar. His theory was confirmed when said man turned around and smirked when he noticed Harry.  
"Why, Potter." He said, walking towards Harry "Fancy seeing you here."  
"Malfoy." Harry nodded curtly whilst subtly taking in this slightly older Draco Malfoy. The past two years had definitely been good to him, he had gained back the weight almost all survivors of the war had lost and he had gotten more fit. His hair was hanging loosely down to his cheekbones and his pointy features had evened out and were merely giving him a sophisticated and sexy look. His robes were also tailor fit and made the grey in his eyes stand out in a manner that demanded attention.  
"Shut your mouth Potter, you can't afford to look any more stupid than you already do."  
Harry snapped his mouth shut annoyed with himself.  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He asked.  
"That is for me to know and you to wonder, scarhead. I suppose you could always stalk me again if you really want to know, just like you did in sixth year."  
"I... that was different. I had reason to believe you were up to something. It turned out I was right as well."  
"Yeah, well, things change Potter. Now, I'm actually trying to be a better person, believe it or not." Malfoy said "What are _you _doing here? Did you miss the hospital wing too much? Is it hard to not live in constant danger so you decided to get a check up in case there is something wrong with you that might need the public's attention?"  
"Actually, I broke my fingers." Harry replied "And, as far as i remember, you were the one milking all the sympathy you could from everyone who cared to listen."  
Malfoy ignored the last part in favour of mocking Harry some more.  
"What did you do, Golden Boy? Did a wall offend you or something?"  
When Harry didn't answer and simply looked down blushing furiously, Malfoy started chuckling.  
"Merlin, you idiot, you actually punched a wall?!"  
"Yes, okay." He answered, embarrassed.  
"Still got some anger issues to work out then?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Malfoy."  
"Of course not." Malfoy drawled.

"I don't." Harry protested.  
"Mr. Potter, sir." A healer greeted as he stuck his head in "If you'll follow me."  
Harry did follow him and only barely heard Malfoy calling after him annoyingly "Do too!".  
It was way too easy to revert to childhood brawls where Malfoy was concerned.

When Harry returned home, what greeted him was a head full of bushy brown hair and then Hermione dragged him into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry about you and Ginny. What happened?"

"You bloody wanker, you-" Started Ron.

"Shush, Ronald, let Harry speak."  
"Ginny and I aren't on the same wavelength, never really have been." Said Harry.

"What?! You two are perfect for each other; you always know exactly what the other's thinking." Ron exclaimed.

"I wish. If that was the case, I'd have know she was bloody _pregnant_. Fucking liar is what she is."  
"Pregnant?"

"Afraid so. And in her ninth month, no less."  
"So she... hid it?" Hermione asked.

"My bloody sister's bloody pregnant and didn't bloody deem it necessary to bloody tell you?!" Ron yelled. "I'll fucking talk to her!" Harry would have laughed at Ron's repeated use of the word 'bloody' in any other situation, but this one was a little too serious. And then Ron was gone with a loud _pop_ and Harry actually cracked into a small smile because his best friend was bloody brilliant.

"Is that why you broke up with her?" Hermione broke through Harry's thoughts.

"No, I actually didn't find out until after."

"Okay... will you tell me what happened then? I'll tell Ron later."

So Harry launched into the whole story of his break up with Ginny and about how he had felt for a while that he was only trying to live up to other's expectations. He also told Hermione how Ginny only seemed to view him as Harry Potter, the hero, and not Harry Potter, the man.

"I wish you had told us you felt that way, Harry." Hermione said mildly.

"Yeah." Was all he could think to answer.

"What are you going to do about your child?"  
"I don't know... Ginny said she won't allow me near our child." Harry's voice broke and Hermione sank down to the floor with him, embracing him.

They still sat like that when Ron showed up again and Hermione told Ron the story Harry had told her whilst she tried to console the crying man in her arms.

"She's being completely unreasonable, mate. All I could get out of her was that you'll get a daughter. "  
"Aren't you mad at me?" Harry asked.

"No, I guess we saw it coming."  
"You did?"

"Yeah, things have been strained between you for a while. I just didn't want to admit it."

"Yeah, me neither." Sighed Harry.

"Look mate, I didn't know you felt the way you did about your life. I suppose we have been putting a lot of pressure on you to be the person the world expects you to be, and I understand why you broke up with Ginny." Ron said "Though, did it really have to be on your anniversary?"  
"I didn't want it to be, but Gin proposed to me and if I had said yes, I couldn't have left her, instead we would have both been caught in an unhappy marriage."

"Thank Merlin you didn't say yes then." Hermione said "But what do we do about your baby?"

"I can't believe she would keep you away from your own child." Ron frowned.

"It's my own fault really," said Harry quietly "I may have said, a minute before she told me about the pregnancy, that I never wanted children of my own."  
"You don't?" Hermione asked surprised.

"No... or at least I didn't until I found out that I'm going to be a father. Just knowing that this baby - my daughter - is soon going to be _here _makes me love her. I want to have a daughter so much it aches and now I've screwed up."  
"We could try talking to her more." Offered Ron.

"She's too damn stubborn, Ron, you know that. She won't listen to reason now."

"Then we'll make her listen." Ron said determinedly.

"That's it!" Hermione blurted "Ronald Weasley, you are a genius!" She kissed him square on the mouth.

"'Mione?" The men asked.

"We are taking this to the Wizengamot."

It took them a whole week to get an appointment in a letter from the ministry.

_Dear Mr. Potter. _

_We wish to inform you that your case has been deemed severe enough to be in need of a trial. We expect to see both you and Miss Weasley at 12.30 p.m. on July 31st. Please gather all the information you can to tell us your side of the ordeal or bring a skilled lawyer.  
Best Wishes,  
Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

"Two months? That's the best Kingsley can do?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You know his hands are tied, he can't play favourites in the position he's in now." Hermione reasoned.

"I don't care. That's too bloody long! My daugher will be almost two months old at that time. And then, if we aren't lucky, it'll take weeks for the Wizengamot to come to a decision."  
"When have you ever been unlucky, mate?" Ron asked lightly.

Harry sighed, but felt a little better. Ron did have a point after all.  
"How do we gather enough facts and information about old cases like these? How do we make me win this case?" Asked Harry.

"What you need, Harry, is someone who knows about these things. Someone who knows about children and heirs and what rules apply. We need to drag out old pureblood laws if you're going to have a chance at gaining custody. A witch or wizard with a large library and pureblood origins would be best." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "someone cunning and charming enough to win over the entire council."

It occurred to Harry who they needed, then. And he hated himself for even thinking it. But it was obvious and he had promised himself that no cost would be too high. So he groaned at the prospect, hoping against hope that all the torture in his imminent future would be worth it. It would have to be.  
Harry steeled himself and said what he had never, in his twenty years of life, even dreamt of saying.  
"We need Draco Malfoy."

And Ron responded, horrified:

"Come again?"

"Are you sure this is wise?" Asked Hermione for the tenth time that afternoon.

"No." Harry replied "But I have to do this if I want a chance."

"I know, I'm sorry... I just doubt he'll want to help you at all."

"If he doesn't, I'll call in the life debt he owes me."  
"He'll hate you for it if you do, you know how he thinks the Malfoy name makes you all high and mighty and not a servant to anyone's bidding."  
"Good thing too," Harry said "or Voldemort would have killed me before I had a chance. And he already hates me."  
"He'll make your life hell."  
"I know, I wouldn't expect anything less."

"He doesn't even know you're coming." She argued and slapped his hands away from his tie.

"Exactly, he'll be forced to hear me out because he won't have time to hide."

"You know Malfoy will just slam the door in your face and call you scarhead, right?"

"He would, if he was the one to let me in."  
"Who...?" Hermione asked.

"Why, the lovely Mrs. Malfoy, of course." Harry replied with a mischievous smile.

"Fine, go then, you're ready!" She smacked his butt.

"'Mione!" He yelled, scandalised, then checked himself out in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable, and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Harry appeared right at the doorstep, glad that Mrs. Malfoy had keyed him into the wards so he wouldn't have to walk too far in the summerheat with his thick layers of dress robes. It was times like these when he was reminded of just why he loved muggle clothes so much. Just as he was about to knock, Mrs. Malfoy opened the huge wooden door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. Please call me Harry." he replied smoothly, bringing her hand to his lips (something he had just learned was the correct way to adress a lady), earning himself a charming smile in response.

"And feel free to call me Narcissa, dear. Now, come inside. You'll find yourself at the third door to the left and I'll get Draco for you. And don't forget that you may use _any _method you can think of to persuade him. After all, we owe you a great deal. And he needs to get out and stop pining over his unrequited love."  
"He does that?" Harry asked intrigued. He had never thought about what Malfoy might act like if he didn't get the person he desired, then again, Harry had thought Malfoy and Parkinson were a couple.  
"Yes," Said Narcissa amused "he always complains. All Lucius and I ever hear is 'He'll never return my love' and 'why, oh mother of all that is holy, does it have to be me?'. Frankly, it's driving Lucius insane. Especially because he doesn't approve of the object of Draco's affections. I, personally, find it rather cute."  
Harry refrained from making a comment about Lucius' supposed sanity but there was still so much new information in that sentence that he didn't know what to say and the intelligent thing that came out was "He? But... Parkinson? Cute? huh?".

Narcissa smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, you would think that he and Pansy were a couple, wouldn't you? Well, she thought so too until the war ended and Draco told us all that he is gay. It is accepted in our society, you know, unlike the muggle world. The biggest issue is getting an heir, but even that can be done in other ways such as adoption."  
"Oh." Harry said and then thought of something "Where is Lucius anyway?"  
"He decided to leave the manor for today when he heard that you would be visiting, rather than staying and causing a stir because he can't hold his tongue."  
"Really?" Asked Harry, surprised.

"Really. Then again, I did tell him specifically what would happen if he didn't behave." At this, she smiled devilishly.

"Oh?"

"It's a very good lesson, Harry. Always remember that threatening to take away certain... privileges... will make any husband or boyfriend more than happy to comply."  
Narcissa winked at him and turned down one of the corridors, leaving a stunned Harry feeling as if he had missed something vital. He shook his head when he couldn't figure out what, and walked over to the giant conference room Narcissa had told him to go to. He sat down in one of the green chairs and looked around. Greens and browns and gold covered the room in a very tasteful way and on the shelves were antique artifacts, heirlooms by the look of it, that went perfectly with the surroundings. To his relief, there were no paintings of Malfoy ancestors in this room, unlike the corridor he had walked through before. He figured the room had no paintings in order to accomodate the privacy one may need in meetings.

Steps could be heard in the hallway and Harry listened closely, to see if it was a house elf or the Malfoys coming.  
"Why can't you just tell me who it is, mother?" Whined Malfoy.

"Now hush, darling. Get yourself together and stand up straight. This is a very important meeting and if you mess it up, you'll regret it immensely."  
"What are you talking about, mother?"  
"That is for me to know and you to find out."  
Harry snorted. There was no doubt as to from whom Malfoy had learned to behave and talk in certain ways.

"Make yourself useful for once, Draco. This is your one chance to make things right."  
Then the door opened and Draco Malfoy strolled in, freezing in his steps for a split second in suprise before plastering on his signature smirk.

"Well, well Potter. That's a scar I didn't think I'd see again." Harry rolled his eyes; where did Malfoy even come up with these bad taunts?  
"Good day to you too, Malfoy." He replied dryly. He stretched out his hand to shake Malfoy's and Malfoy eyed it wearily for a moment - as if Harry would withdraw his hand the minute he took it - before shaking it, then sat down opposite Harry.  
"So tell me Potter, what business could you possibly have here?"  
"I need your help."  
"Is that so?" Drawled Malfoy, clearly enjoying the situation "The Golden Boy needs the help of an ex-Death Eater. How ironic."

Harry groaned in response. Why was he doing this again? His daughter, right.

"So what could The Great Harry Potter possibly need my help for?"  
"I'll have you know that I'm already regretting this. But I need your help because I want custody of my child and you know more than anyone I could think of about things like heirs and other such traditions."  
Malfoy's eyebrows shot up and his eyes bulged. If nothing else, Harry supposed that this expression was worth all the humiliation in the world. Malfoy did manage to compose himself fairly quickly though and talk in that drawl of his that was not hot at all. Nope, not hot. Only annoying.

"Your child, Potter? How naughty of you! Last thing I heard, you and the Weaselette settled down in that place your godfather left you. I find it hard to believe that you managed to keep such a thing away from the public eye. But why, pray tell, would you need to gain custody of this child? Is there a problem with your beloved girlfriend?"  
"I haven't kept anything secret." Harry said bitterly "Ginny kept it secret from me until a week ago when she told me she is nine months pregnant. _After_ I broke up with her. So now, she says she will never let be see my own daughter."  
"Stupid bint." Harry thought he heard Malfoy mumble, but it could just have been his imagination, considering Malfoy hadn't seemed to move his lips.  
"Alright. You are in a very unfortunate situation. I could help you, but why would I want to?"

'Infuriating gorgeous git' thought Harry, not noticing his choice of adjective. There was only one thing to do, one thing he knew would make Malfoy consider helping him. He would have to let go of his dignity.

"Please, Malfoy. Pretty please, help me with this." He would hate himself forever.

"Since you're practically begging on your knees, I might just do it." Malfoy drawled. Was that a blush staining his cheeks? No way, it must be a rash or something. "But only because it's against that Weasley girl and I'm bored out of my mind doing nothing all day."  
"Great!" Beamed Harry, glad he hadn't been forced to beg on his bare knees for real.

"Just know that I won't like it."

"Okay."

"And it doesn't mean I like you."  
"Right."

"And I won't stop insulting you."  
"Definitely not." Harry agreed.

"If that's settled, tell me exactly what has occurred, scarhead."  
Harry rolled his eyes. Trust Malfoy to not be almost nice for more than a minute at a time. Still, he proceeded to tell all about his break up and the following revelation.  
"What you're asking me to do then, is to research cases similar to yours and use my superior skills and knowledge of pureblood traditions to convince the Wizengamot?"

"Basically..." Not how Harry would have articulated it, but the essence was the same.

"That's an awful lot of work, Potter."  
"We have two months."  
"Still. I don't work for nothing, Golden Boy."  
"What do you want then?" Asked Harry.

"Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays off."  
"Done."  
"And I don't want to have to sit around bored when I'm not working with you. You'll come to the manor on my days off and entertain me."

"No way!" Harry protested.

"Then I guess you'll have to find someone else who's willing to do your work."

"Damn you." Sighed Harry, defeated "Fine. But I don't see how I'm supposed to entertain you."  
"Just be your usual stupid self and it shouldn't be a problem." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute, why would you want to spend all your time with me? Don't you have any friends?"

"I have plenty of friends, Potter." This time, it was definitely a blush on Malfoy's face. Harry didn't believe him for one second, but it didn't seem wise to say so under the circumstances. "Now leave. I have other business to attend."

"I thought you said you just sit around all day?"  
Malfoy ignored his comment "I'll be at your place tomorrow at one. Be awake and have lunch on the table for me or the deal is off. And for Merlin's sake, comb your hair."

"Err, okay..." Was all Harry got to say before ending up outside the closed door to the manor. "Goodbye." He said to the wood and then apparated home.

As soon as Harry entered Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Ron dragged him into a chair and started asking questions. When Harry told them that Malfoy was going to help without real payment, Ron frowned and accused him of wanting Harry's company just to be seen in public with the Saviour so he could restore his family name. Harry agreed completely, but didn't think it mattered much, it just made a lot more sense than Hermione's suggestion that Malfoy actually wanted to be friends.


	2. How They Fought and Made Up

**Disclaimer:**All familiar characters are owned by J.K Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for pleasure, not money.

The following morning, Harry awoke to a loud banging on his front door. He panicked - what if it was Malfoy and he had overslept? But when he looked at the clock, it was only 9 a.m. Thank Merlin! Who could it be then? Frowning, Harry opened the door and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy himself. He was pushed aside as Lucius entered with a sneer.

"Mr. Potter." Lucius said, sounding as if the name was something dirty and vile. Which it very well might have been to him.

"Ah, Lucy." Smirked Harry, determined to annoy him as much as possible. "What can I do for you?"

"I simply came here to inform you that I do not, under any circumstances, condone this... agreement with my son. However, I will tolerate it if I have to. But if you hurt my son in any way, shape or form, you will find yourself wishing that the Dark Lord was still alive."

"I'm sure, Lucy. First of all, may I remind you of who exactly killed Tom? Oh, that's right - I did! Therefore, I have no reason to fear your empty threats. Furthermore, why on earth would I want to hurt Malfoy? He's the one I need to count on to win my case and it would be very counterproductive to seek out ways to hurt him, don't you think?"

"I'm only talking based on what I know. If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than chat with you all morning. Goodbye, Mr. Potter." And at that, Lucius apparated away. Honestly, what was it with the Malfoys? Each one of them was acting very strangely. Then again, Harry had always thought that they were all messed up so he shouldn't be standing there in such wonderment. Pushing his thoughts away, he went to the kitchen so he could eat some breakfast before preparing lunch. He was sure that Malfoy would be very displeased if he hadn't done what he had been told - or rather, commanded to do. His hair, though, would be impossible as usual and there was no point in trying to tame it.

Harry had barely set the table for lunch when Malfoy apparated straight into his dining room.  
"I see you took my advise Potter. How wise of you. Trust me, you wouldn't want to deal with me when I'm hungry." He smirked.

"I can't imagine you could possibly become any more unpleasant, Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Oh, you would be surprised, Golden Boy."

"Why do you keep calling me that anyway?" asked Harry.

"Always have, scarhead."

"Whatever, don't answer then. Food is served so just sit down and eat or something."

"What else would I do with the food?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Harry couldn't help but blush since there seemed to be a hidden meaning in the sentence. Actually, there had been a lot of those since yesterday and if he didn't know any better, he would start thinking that the Malfoys were trying to tell him something.

"Tell me, oh great saviour, why are you even home? Taken time off from Auror training?"

"No, I... well, in a way I suppose." Harry answered.

"In a way, Potter?" Malfoy asked, mouth full of food.

"I quit."

"After two years? You only had one year left. What _are _you going to do then?"

"Get custody of my child?" offered Harry.

"After that, you great git."

"I don't know, I'll figure something out."

"So why did you quit then, if you don't even know what you want to do? I never took you for a quitter."

"That's personal." Harry said defensively.

"If you're sure, Potter. Just don't keep all your emotions bottled up or your fragile Gryffindor heart will burst." He sniggered.

"I don't see you having any problems."

"Obviously that's because I am a Slytherin and a Malfoy and aren't you the one who always thought I was a cold, emotionless bastard anyway?" Malfoy asked, accidentally spitting some food across the table so it landed on Harry's cheek.

"Eew!" He shrieked. "You have horrible table manners!"

"I have perfect table manners, Potter, now answer my question." He demanded.

"You do not! You're as bad as Ron - shoveling food into your mouth like that and barely even chewing it."

"I ask you to kindly not compare me to the Weasel. And don't change the subject."

"I never thought you were cold-hearted, Malfoy." Harry stated seriously.

"Really?" Malfoy asked sceptically.

"I just thought that you were an arrogant, insufferable jerk with your head so far up your own ass that you couldn't see straight."

"That sounds not so unlike what uncle Severus thought of you."  
Harry rolled his eyes. He could not be compared to Snape. Snape had been a horrible professor who only liked his own house and hated Harry because of who Harry's father was. He had also been surprisingly brave and had sacrificed everything for the cause of the Light. Maybe, Harry realised then, they were not so different after all. Wasn't he the one who had judged Malfoy based on what someone else had said? And even more after meeting Lucius? And hadn't he, too, been ready to sacrifice everything for the Light? Fuck, he was an idiot really, condemning both Snape and Malfoy the way he had.

"Besides," Malfoy said. "who said I could ever see straight? That was barely even an insult."

Again, Harry got the feeling he was missing some hidden meaning, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. Nonetheless, he felt a blush stain his cheeks.  
For the rest of the meal, silence settled over the table. Apparently, there was only so much good-hearted bickering they could do. It only took five minutes for Malfoy to devour his huge third helping and it was beyond Harry's comprehension how he could be stick thin when he wolfed down his food like that.

"Thank you for the food, Potter, it was exquisite. Actually my favourite dish, but you might have known that already?"

Harry was perplexed. Malfoy was thanking him? Malfoy who hadn't even thanked him when he gave back the hawthorn wand, only sniffed disdainfully and closed the door in his face, though with slightly redder cheeks than usual. Something was most definitely going on and he planned to find out exactly what.

"You're welcome." Harry answered. "And you're right, I did know that. I guess watching you all of sixth year paid off in some ways." He gave an awkward laugh.

A shadow passed over Malfoy's face along with another - hopeful? - expression. It was gone so quickly however, that Harry didn't have time to analyse it further.

"Get your house elf to clean up here and let's get to work. I have a dozen books with me to start with and we'll see how far we get today."

"I don't have a house elf." Harry said. "Kreacher died last year and Hermione thinks I shouldn't get a new one."

"You could always take in a couple of free ones that want a master. That is what you do, after all, isn't it? - surrounding yourself with strays?"  
"I don't know, Malfoy, are you a stray?" Harry smirked. Malfoy's face went red and he avoided meeting Harry's eyes. "You can help me do the dishes."

"Fine, but I wo-" He didn't get further than that because Harry cut him off.

"You won't like it? Tough shit, most people don't. You should work on other things to say, you're becoming predictable."

"Shut up." Malfoy sighed.

It was 11 p.m. and they were both sitting in the study, surrounded by the old, heavy books Malfoy had brought. Malfoy was studying and Harry was snoring. Annoyed, Malfoy swapped him over the back of his head.

"Wake up, Potter, you're drooling in my book."

"Huh?" Asked Harry sleepily.

"You are completely done, aren't you? Perhaps we should call it a day."

"What time is it?"

"Hmm, let's see," Malfoy said, pulling out a century-old pocketwatch. "it's late enough, almost midnight. We've completely missed dinner and you've slept for at least four hours. I, on the other hand, have skimmed through four books and gathered a bunch of old cases and laws. We'll have to process it of course, but it's a good start. Tomorrow, you are doing this too, instead of sleeping on the books."

"It's not my fault if _somebody's _father showed up on my doorstep at nine and almost knocked down my door." Harry said defensively. Malfoy didn't look sympathetic at all.

"Why was he here?"

"He just wanted to tell me that if I hurt you, I'd have to answer to him or some shit like that. I don't really understand why, though, I mean we need to be at least civil to each other if we're going to work together for two months. I don't feel like spending the next two months with a very pissed off Malfoy."

"Wow, you have some self-preservation after all. I'm impressed."

"Come off it, Malfoy."

"Whatever. Either way, I knew I shouldn't have told him, as if he isn't making my life hard enough - trying to control every twist and turn. Stupid..." Malfoy trailed off.

"I'm surprised to hear you talk about Lucy that way. Weren't you the one who always went on about how your father would hear about things?" Teased Harry.

Malfoy eyed him with an indecipherable look and then said "I've learned more about the world and myself since then, Potter. Time changes things.

Harry considered this and thought about the odd position he was in. An ex-girlfriend who was pregnant, having an actual conversation with Malfoy and even getting help from him. And, of course, realising the similarity between Snape and himself, although he hoped his hair wasn't that greasy.

"That, it does." He concluded.

Malfoy got up from the chair and cast a charm on his teeth that rinsed them better than muggle brushing ever could. He then stripped down to his underwear right in front of Harry, which made Harry look away, both from embarassment and some other feeling he did not want to explore.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting ready for bed, of course." Malfoy stated as if this was normal behaviour. For him, it probably was. He did act awfully sure of himself.

"What? But shouldn't you get home first?"

"Do you honestly expect me to use my magic and energy on apparating two times a day for two months? I don't think so. The obvious solution is to have me stay here. Where is your guest room?"

Stunned, Harry pointed to a door on the right and watched as Malfoy walked in, closing it after him. His life was even stranger now than when he was just The Boy Who Lived without the 'twice'. And if this was what it had become in just two days, he did not want to see what would happen after two weeks. He would need a good night's sleep.

It took Harry and Malfoy three days to fall into a routine of studying and cleaning and talking and even teasing. Unfortunately, it also took them three days before they flew at each other's throats. The evening before, Ron had once again told Harry that he suspected Malfoy of trying to take advantage of his reputation in order to clear his own name. This coupled with the strange ways all three Malfoys had been acting, along with the fact that Malfoy hadn't refused to do anything Harry had asked of him yet, made Harry very suspicious. And being who he was, he couldn't keep his suspicions to himself.

"Hey, Malfoy?" He asked over the stack of books despite having learned almost immediately that interrupting Malfoy when he was studying was not a good idea.

"What?"

"Why haven't you opposed me at all since I sought you out?"

"Do you _want _me to fight you, Potter?" Malfoy asked irritably.

"No...it's just so - unnerving."

"What does that mean, scarhead?" Asked Malfoy, narrowing his eyes.

"Well..." This was dangerous territory, Harry realised too late. He wanted to back out of the conversation before it went too far, but Malfoy wasn't generous enough to let him.

"Spit it out already!"

"What are you up to?" Harry blurted, ever the blunt Gryffindor.

Malfoy sneered and his hypnotising grey eyes became storm clouds. "Get this through your thick skull, Potter. I. Am not. Up to. Anything. All I'm bloody doing is helping you and still you go all paranoid and accuse me of plotting against you!"

"But Ron said that-" Fuck. Wrong thing to say. Again.

"Yes, why don't we go ask the Weasel. I'm _sure _someone who hasn't seen me in two years is the _perfect _judge of character."

"That's not what I meant."

"He has always liked me _so _much. In fact, he let everyone know just how much he _loves _me. But you know what? He is just a stupid bloodtraitor and he and his m-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Yelled Harry. There were a lot of things he could take. Insults about his parents, insults against him; bad-mouthing him and a whole bunch of things like that. He could even breathe through it when Malfoy said mean things about his friends because he was Malfoy. But he would not stand there and listen to some crazy blood-based insults that should have died with Voldemort.

"He and his _mudblood _wife can just - damn it you jerk, that hurt!" Malfoy yelled, half in shock from the punch Harry had just delivered to his, now broken, nose. "That is it! you fucking broke my nose! You will pay Potter!"

And then he launched himself at Harry and they punched and kicked at each other until both their bodies were bruised and battered. Which, incidentally, was how Andromeda found them - bloody and lying on the floor breathing heavily, argument forgotten in favour of complaining about how much they ached.

"Stupid boys." She scolded as she helped them up on the couch to assess the damage done and heal them both "You need to put these childish feuds behind you and stop disagreeing about everything."

"It's not childish." They both muttered and then sent each other death glares.

"Honestly!" She said in disapproval, sounding so much like Hermione that Harry really did feel guilty all of a sudden.

"Bloody hell, it hurts." Whined Malfoy as Andromeda touched his swollen cheek.

"Good." She replied sternly.

"Damn!" Yelled Harry a few seconds later when he saw his now blue-black shinbone. "That must have been one hell of a kick you got in, Malfoy." He wasn't impressed. Not really.

"I'm stronger than I look, Potter."

"I can feel that." said Harry, unaware of how easy it was to misinterpret his choice of words. Which Malfoy did. And quirked an eyebrow.

"Can you now?" He said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Of course! Merlin, my entire body hurts!"  
Andromeda looked between the two boys and seemed to have a hard time supressing a smile.

"That's quite understandable." She said "Especially considering the pounding you just took."

At this, Malfoy started laughing out loud - a genuine laugh Harry had never heard from him before. It was intoxicating and Harry hoped he would hear it again. Still, he couldn't imagine what was so funny; Malfoy was surely losing his mind. He threw a questioning glance at Andromeda who just looked incredibly smug.

"What are you doing here anyway, Andy?"

She looked startled for a moment, like she had forgotten herself, and then she slapped her forehead.

"Right! I came here because one of my close friends is very ill with that muggle disease - cancer. I was hoping you might take care of Teddy for a few days while I visit her. It shouldn't be too long, just a week or two and you know how much Teddy loves you."  
How could Harry turn her down when she put it like that? He was very fond of Teddy too, so he smiled and told her "Alright."

"Great! I'll bring him by tomorrow." Andromeda said.

"Wait, where is he right now?" Asked Harry worriedly.

"I left him with Narcissa for a few hours today. She's really good with him, Harry. Not as good as you are, though."

"Good." Harry said after wondering for a moment if he was even supposed to answer.

"I'll leave you two alone now, just try not to kill each other before I come back." She hugged them both and kissed Harry on the cheek before leaving through the front door. At least one person still knew the concept of doors, thought Harry wryly, unlike others who just apparated in when they felt like it and then decided to stay indefintitely.  
"How does your mother know Andy? Hell, how do you know her?"

"She's my mother's sister, you should know that."  
"Right! I keep forgetting that your mom is one of the Black sisters. There's too much Malfoy in you for your own good, you know, it doesn't show that you're the son of a Black." Joked Harry.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Malfoy smirked and then made his way to the kitchen to do the dishes.

'Draco Malfoy doing the dishes alone, out of his own free will? Now, I've seen it all.' Harry thought.


	3. How Harry Unexpectedly Adopted a Child

**Disclaimer: **All familiar characters are owned by J.K Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for pleasure, not money.

Harry woke up when someone entered his room. He put on his glasses only to see Malfoy walking in with Andromeda and Teddy in tow.

"Hawwy!" Yelled the toddler, throwing himself onto Harry's stomach and hugging him. In the commotion, Andromeda slipped away, smiling devilishly.

"Hey there, big boy!" Harry grinned and hugged Teddy back.

"Missed you." Teddy said, not wanting to let go.

"Hello Teddy." Said Malfoy softly, bent down besides Harry's bed. "I'm your cousin. Do you remember me?"

Teddy looked shyly up from Harry's neck.

"This is Draco, Teddy Bear, how about saying hello to him?"

"Okay." Teddy said and turned slowly towards Malfoy, keeping a hand on Harry's arm for security. "Hi."

"That's a very nice hair colour, Teddy." Malfoy commented on the blue hair, making the little boy smile and reach for him.

"Dwaco!" He giggled, almost flying through the air towards Malfoy, who caught him before he could fall over the edge of the bed and hurt himself.

Watching Malfoy with his godson, Harry felt that he needed to give Malfoy a chance to show who he really was and stop judging him so harshly and quickly. How someone handled a child said a lot about their person and Teddy obviously liked Malfoy a lot. Harry wasn't even sure that Teddy truly recognised Malfoy, which said a lot too.

"I must say that I'm pleasantly surprised, Malfoy."

"By what, Potter?"

"Teddy seems to like you quite a lot. And you are handling him in a good way. Maybe - maybe I was wrong about you." Harry admitted. Malfoy looked very pleased with himself and also strangely touched and the look he gave Harry was so open that Harry forgot to breathe until Teddy broke the moment.

"Wong, Hawwy!" He giggled happily.

"Yes, Teddy. Your godfather was very wrong. He's very bad, isn't he?" Malfoy said, accepting Harry's apology for what it was.

"Bad Hawwy!" Teddy echoed, squeaking when Harry threw himself towards him and tickled him. "No more!" The toddler commanded "Down, Dwaco."

"Right, there you go." Malfoy said, letting his cousin down.

They both watched as Teddy ran over to some of his toys that were lying on the floor in Harry's room, and started playing.

"Look... Malfoy, I-"

"Shut up, you idiot." He laughed. "Just shut up."

Harry smiled. Maybe they could be friends someday.

When Ron and Hermione entered Grimmauld Place five days later, it was like walking into a battlefield. Dirty dishes seemed to cover every surface of the bottom floor, along with toys and unwashed laundry. And in the kitchen stood the two ex-rivals, bickering while Teddy looked like a lost puppy.

"No way, Potter. I am not going to do _your _dirty work!" Malfoy yelled at Harry.

"Damn right you're not!" Harry yelled back. "You're going to do _your _dirty work, you git!"

Harry, who had seen his two friends enter, wondered when they were going to intervene, but they only looked amused.

"Stop Hawwy! Stop Dwaco! Be happy!" A distraught Teddy begged, running between them and hitting their legs.

"It's your home, scarhead!"

"It's your used plates!"

"You own them!"

"You used them!"

"Please stop! I'll be good, I'm sowwy!" Teddy cried.

In his peripheral vision, Harry could see that Hermione was about to cut in, but he knew that was unnecessary because the moment Teddy started crying, he and Malfoy abandoned their fight in favour of consoling the two-year-old.

"Shh, baby boy, you've done nothing wrong." cooed Harry.

"Yeah, it's okay, you have been very good, this was just Harry and me being stupid."

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to upset you."

"Weally?" Teddy asked hopefully.

"Really." They both confirmed.

"Hug!" Teddy exclaimed in a demanding tone.

Harry could see both his friends tense up and hold their breaths. Who could blame them? He was pretty sure he would never, ever, hug Malfoy of all people.

"I don't really think-" He tried, but was cut off.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy challenged.

"You wish." Grinned Harry.

They both shared a significant look and then threw themselves at Teddy, making him squeal in delight and try to wriggle away from their tickling fingers. They all tumbled around on the floor for a while and then they both sat up.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy laughed. "I should have cleaned up after myself, I'm just way too used to having house elves around at all times to do things for me. I decided to move in during this period and I should take some responsibility as well."

"Don't be sorry, you jerk." Harry said. "Demanding that people do stuff for you is part of being a spoiled brat. And it's just wrong to hear you apologise. Besides, you're a guest and you're doing a lot to help me fix the mess I've gotten myself into. I have no idea what I would have done if I couldn't get you to help me..." Harry saw a very intense look in Malfoy's gaze and they both froze, locked in a moment where nothing else existed. Until Hermione cleared her thoat, clearly uncomfortable. Both men jumped and Harry hurried to stand up and make his way over to his friends.

"Hi guys." He said sheepishly, redder than a tomato.

"Hi." Ron and Hermione greeted, dragging Harry into a group hug.

"We have a message from mom." Ron said.

"Oh?" Asked Harry curiously. He had been waiting for something like this, he had feared that a howler would show up, which it hadn't. He wasn't sure what to expect now.

"Yeah. She says that she's sorry she hasn't talked to you since you and Gin broke up, but she was really angry at first. She didn't think you deserved a howler so she decided not to contact you at all. Now, she's realised that your relationship was very unhealthy and she's furious with Ginny for not letting you know about the pregnancy earlier. She also said to invite you to dinner soon. She said and I quote 'Dear Harry needs a proper meal and he's like a son to me. Tell him he's always welcome in our house.'"

"That sounds like Molly," Harry said relieved "but what about Ginny? She's still there, isn't she?"

"No, that's the thing, she kind of left when she realised the whole family was mad at her and none of us know where she is."

"She left? How the hell am I going to get her to the Wizengamot?"

"Calm down, Potter." Malfoy said. "Since the war ended, the ministry has invented ways to track down anyone they wish."

"Thank Merlin." Harry sighed.

"You know you are free to leave _anytime_, right?" Drawled Malfoy, turning towards Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, Malfoy, but if you do anything to-" Hermione pushed Ron from the room before he could say anything else.

"Go on, Ronald, I'll see you at home. I'm just going to have a short talk with Malfoy."

Ron huffed, but did as he was told and apparated home. Hermione then grabbed Malfoy by the sleeve and dragged him outside, closing and blocking the door behind her. Harry, however, couldn't resist the temptation to listen in on whatever conversation they were having and he knew Hermione often forgot silencing spells so he pressed his ear to the door.

"Fuck, Granger! Make this quick or I will get a sunburn." Harry heard through the door.

"Actually, it's Weasley since one and half years, Malfoy." Hermione said. "Unlike Ron, I know exactly why you're doing this."

"What are you going to do about it, _Weasley_?" Malfoy asked defensively.

"Nothing. It can only hurt yourself if it doesn't work out. So go for it. But try to be nicer to Ron and me, will you? I don't think Harry appreciates it much when you insult us.

"Yeah, whatever. Goodbye."

Harry ran to the living room and threw himself down on couch only just making it before Malfoy entered again. Unsure of what the conersation had been about, he decided not to worry about it. After all if Hermione didn't deem it necessary to stop Malfoy, it couldn't be anything dangerous that was going on.

Finally, Harry thought it was time to clean the house and make it a home again. It just didn't go as easily as it should have because Malfoy had gotten it into his head that it was something he should do and he truly was shitty at it. Harry was sure he couldn't tidy if his life depended on it.

"Please, sit down and let me deal with this." Pleaded Harry.

"I will do what I want to. And I don't want to sit down."

"What do you want to do then?" Harry asked.

"I want to help." Malfoy stated matter-of-factly.

"I wanna help too." Teddy said, clinging to Harry's leg.

"That's decided then." Concluded Malfoy and started picking up the dirty dishes and the laundry with Teddy in tow.

'Merlin help us all.' Thought Harry, leaving them to it, only a little fearful of the end-result, and starting to cook dinner instead.

Somehow, his home did begin to look like a space for living again. Small-talking over dinner as they usually did, Harry couldn't have prepared himself for the subject.

"How do you think Andy's friend is?" Was all it took to find out exactly why Andromeda had been a Slytherin.

"How _do_ you think Andy's friend is?" Countered Malfoy "She is none-existent of course. I know you're slow Potter, but use your brain for once."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? Fine then. Andromeda has a lot of things to do. And she isn't that keen on raising another child, actually she'd much rather just enjoy being a grandmother and have someone else take care of Teddy. She's trying to get you to adopt him, you idiot."

"Adopt him?" Harry asked gaping.

"What's adopt mean?" Teddy asked curiously.

"That's not going to happen." Harry said.

"Why not? You're already getting one child, what's one more?"

"Hawwy, what's adopt mean?" Teddy asked again. And was ignored.

"Exactly! One child is more than enough. Especially as a single parent. And Teddy wouldn't want me to adopt him. Remus wouldn't have wanted me to, either."

"Of course your werewolf friend would have wanted you to adopt his baby. He loved you and there's a reason he chose you to be the godfather. And who said you have to be single?" Malfoy asked. And winked. Harry guessed he must have gotten something in his eye, so why did he feel very warm all of a sudden? "And you know that you're great with Teddy," He continued. "You know he loves you, Potter."

For some reason, Harry got the feeling that Malfoy was talking about more than Teddy, but like every time he got these feelings, he couldn't figure out what.

"That doesn't mean... look, Teddy already has a father - dead or not." He said.

"Dwaco!" Teddy was scowling because he had been ignored for so long.

"Yes, Teddy?" Malfoy asked.

"What's adopt mean?" The toddler repeated.

"Hmm, how do I explain this... If you get adopted, you get to pick a new daddy." Malfoy said mischievously. "Do you want a new Daddy?"

"My Daddy is Wemus, wight?" Teddy asked frowning.

"Yes," Harry hurriedly said. "that's right Teddy."

"But Hawwy is my Daddy too." Teddy said, puzzled.

"No, Teddy, I'm you godfather which isn't the-"

"Daddy!" Shrieked the toddler and threw himself into Harry's arms, getting mashed potatoes all over the both of them.

"You are going to fix this, Malfoy!" Yelled Harry when the blonde escaped the kitchen laughing like a maniac.

Andromeda finally showed up two days after what Harry referred to as 'The Dinner Incident', she was greeted by an annoyed Harry and her grandson who had permanently attached himself to Harry's right leg.

"You let go of my leg right now, Teddy."

"No, Daddy." Came the firm answer.

Harry saw Andromeda's smile widen evilly and had to stifle the urge to strangle someone.

"If you would be so kind as to remove your grandson from my leg and explain to him that I am not his father, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Now now, Teddy sweetheart." Andy said to the toddler who now had black hair and green eyes. "You do know that Harry is not your father, don't you?"

Teddy nodded in answer.

"Finally. He has been insisting on calling me that for two-"

"Hawwy is my Daddy." Teddy exclaimed happily.

"Damn it!" Harry sighed. "I guess you are going to Slytherin, you little tormentor. I bet you did that deliberately."

"Dam!" Echoed Teddy, bouncing up and down on the foot he was seated on.

"This is all your fault, Andy, you are a very foul woman." Harry complained.

"I know." She smiled. "Here are the adoption papers, all you have to do is sign and he will legally be another Potter brat."

"Is there no way out of this?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine. I admit defeat." Whined Harry, though he was a little pleased. Who wouldn't be if they got to adopt as sweet and hyperactive a child as Teddy?

Taking out a quill and ink, Harry signed at the right places. The papers vanished by themselves.

"They go to the Ministry automatically so they can register your adoption." Andy explained. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're doing this, Harry. Now you really feel like family and I feel like a grandmother again instead of a foster mom. Teddy loves you so much and I just know he'll thank you when he grows up." She hugged Harry with tears in her eyes.

"I bet he's going to be a pain in the ass." Harry smirked.

"Ass!" said Teddy.

"Wow, I'm in for a shitload of trouble because I can't bloody well just stop swearing."

"Shitload." Teddy giggled.

Andromeda just shook her head in amusement. "So where's my lovely nephew?" She asked.

"He hasn't dared coming out from the guest room since the incident that got your plan through."

"He played his part perfectly then." She sniggered.

"Yeah, well, I hope he's sitting in his room sulking. I hope he's fucking miserable in there."

"He probably is, actually." Andromeda said seriously. "Knowing Draco, he won't come around until you go find him."

"That's not going to happen." Harry stated. Sometimes you just had to put down your foot and show where the line went.

His resolve to let Malfoy brood and then come seek _him_ out only lasted until dinner. Harry had gotten so used to having the Slytherin prat around constantly for almost two weeks that it felt empty without him to come with some nasty-but-in-a-nice-way-comment. He even almost missed talking to him - almost being the keyword - despite it only being two days since he talked to him. Yesterday, he had brought all of Malfoy's meals to his door and picked up the dishes later. Oh no! He thought of Malfoy's room as, well, _Malfoy's _and not his own. Before he knew it, he would ask the jerk to move in. Then hell really would freeze over. And would either of them even survive? Then again, there was no fucking way that Malfoy would want to live here instead of at the Manor. Even though they were some kind of friends, Malfoy would surely say something about them only being in the same house for so long in order to help Harry's case.

Still, he just needed to talk to Malfoy if he wanted him to come out of the room, therefore he left Teddy on the floor in the living room with a bunch of toys and told him that he'd be right back. He then knocked on the door to Malfoy's room. And waited. Knocked again. And waited again. Still, no answer and so he opened the door to find Malfoy sitting on the desk with a frown on his face.

"Honestly, do you plan to ever come out again?" He asked.

"That depends on whether you're still angry." Malfoy answered.

"Obviously I'm not, or I wouldn't even have come in."

"Maybe you just wanted to hit me or something. Take some kind of nasty revenge for the way I collaborated with Andromeda."

"I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not capable of revenge, you should know that." Harry joked. Malfoy almost smiled until he remembered he was supposed to be sulking. "Come on, Malfoy. It's actually boring without you. And I need someone to command me to study or I won't, even though I know I should."

"Fine. You idiot."

"Look, I don't know if you expect me to apologise for something but-"

"Of course I fucking expect you to apologise. You got angry with me over the whole Teddy business despite the fact that I was only trying to help you."

"What? I didn't even get angry, not really. I was only annoyed."

"Why the fuck didn't you say so then? I didn't dare show my face in case you hexed me into next week." Malfoy said angrily.

"You drama queen." Harry said. "I should have known that you would become paranoid and revert back to your old coward self." He laughed then. And Malfoy actually joined him. "The thing is, though, that I don't go around hexing my friends even if they act like idiots."

"Friends?" Malfoy asked, suddenly looking mighty pleased with himself.

"Yeah." Harry blushed, feeling insecure now that he'd said it out loud. Was Malfoy going to laugh at him? Punch him? Go home? Call him deluded? Say that-

"I like that, Potter." He said instead and they both smiled at each other.


	4. Harry's Personal Crisis

**Disclaimer: **All familiar characters are owned by J.K Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for pleasure, not money.

Being friends with Malfoy, as Harry found out during the following week, did have some benefits. One good thing was that it made Malfoy less prone to the weird moodswings he'd had a tendency to have from time to time. Another one was that Malfoy decided that it was entirely his responsibilty to make sure that Harry would gain custody of his child, meaning that he refused to let Harry enter the study at all. He said it had to do with his superior intelligence and talent for manipulation, and that he couldn't risk having Harry ruin it all by his Gryffindorkness. He also seemed to have taken it upon himself to throw out every old garment from Harry's closet - which meant he left nothing at all. Malfoy said this was because friends of his couldn't be seen looking like homeless people when they were even wealthier than him. The bad thing was that it meant that Harry had to stand up for an entire hour, being measured for his clothes and having Malfoy's hands innocently touch all kind of indecent places on his body. And getting thoughts about Malfoy and nakedness that he'd rather not have.

The best thing about being friends with Malfoy turned out to be that Malfoy all of a sudden took an interest in all things muggle. And became more open about everything. Including his feelings. Harry got to see that heart-warming laugh more often than he'd ever imagined.

"Can we play some muggle game on the muggle-picture-box-thingy?" Malfoy asked one evening.

"_You _want to play a videogame?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes. Definitely. It's quite fascinationg how muggles use their imaginations to make all sorts of things. I always wanted to try one really."

"You aren't kidding." Harry stared. "I can't wait to tell Lucy about this. It will make him so annoyed that you aren't prejudiced against muggles after all."

"Actually, his biggest hobby is all things muggle."

"Really?" Harry gaped at Malfoy.

"Of course not, you prat. Do you honestly think Lucius Malfoy would bother with such _unworthy _things?"

Harry laughed and hit Malfoy.

Three days later, Teddy had a nightmare and started screaming for "Daddy!" and "Dwaco!" from his bed. They both came running - one from the study and the other from his bed - to find out what was wrong. When they entered, they found Teddy hiding under his blanket with tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, hush, what's wrong Teddy Bear?" Harry asked.

"You're an idiot Potter, what do you think is wrong? He obviously had a nightmare, didn't you Teddy?"

"Mhmm." Teddy answered devastated. Harry picked him up.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about?"

"No." Teddy said.

"Oh... do you want to go back to sleep then?"

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head.

"Merlin, Potter, hand him over." Malfoy said and snatched the toddler from Harry. "Do you want to come to the living room and watch some teevee with us until you fall asleep?"

"TV." Harry corrected.

"Whatever Potter."

"Yes."Teddy said.

"Alright, come on Potter." Malfoy said and left the room whilst patting Teddy on the back. Harry followed and soon they were all lying on the couch, Harry with his head in the opposite end of Malfoy's head and their legs almost entertwined with Teddy lying on Malfoy's stomach snoring softly. The magically altered TV was on and some weird muggle show that none of them understood was running.

"I'm surprised you didn't know how to handle a nightmare, Potter, I thought it was obvious what to do. Haven't you ever had a nightmare when you were a child?" Malfoy asked seriously.

"I...um...I grew up with my uncle and aunt and they didn't like me very much, so I used to just lie in my cupboa- I mean my bed, and stare at the bottom of- I mean the loft, until I fell asleep again." Damn it. Nobody was supposed to know about the living conditions of his childhood. They'd probably laugh or something.

"You slept in a cupboard? Under the stairs? Holy shit, have I been wrong about your family! Fucking muggles. So you never had anyone hold you when you awoke from a really bad dream?" Malfoy asked, sounding sympathetic. Which was highly unusual for him.

"Errr, no. I never had anyone hold me, ever." Harry said, unsure of what reaction it would bring.

"What?" Malfoy looked at him incredulously "Not ever as in not even when you grew up? Not even the Weasley girl?"

"...No..." Harry said quietly. He saw Malfoy sit up and leave the room to put Teddy back in his bed. He was just about to get up himself when Malfoy came back.

"Scoot over." He said.

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback completely. What was Malfoy trying to do? He moved despite his aversion to do so simply because he did not know what to expect at all.

"Turn around." Malfoy commanded in a way that closed off any argument Harry might have had. Harry turned around and then he felt Malfoy lie down behind him, move closer and put an arm around his midsection. It was almost nice. In a very unsettling way.

"What are you-"

"Shh, Potter. Just don't talk right now." Malfoy whispered in his ear, making a chill run down his back. Harry's thoughts started swirling. What were they doing? Did friends do this? Hadn't Malfoy implied that it was something your girlfriend was supposed to do? But Malfoy wasn't his girlfriend so what was he doing then? Was he just trying to show Harry what it was like to be held? Merlin, he never wanted the moment to end. He wanted to stay wrapped up in those arms and that warmth and feel that heartbeat against his back forever. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Waking up, Harry felt very disoriented. Where the hell was he? Oh, right, the living room. On the couch. Dreading what he would find, he felt around behind him, but there was no one else there. Maybe it was a dream? Did he want it to be? If it had been a dream, it had been a very good one while, on the other hand, if it had really happened he was just majorly confused. Probably not a dream then, if his feelings were anything to count on. Well shit. Would it be awkward to see Malfoy now? Would they even be able to continue acting normally around each other or would they, for some reason, fight and then he'd be left without his best friend. Best friend? What about Ron? How could he even think of _Malfoy _as his best friend?! They had only spent three weeks around each other and had only called themselves friends for ten days. So now Harry counted the days of their friendship? Holy fuck, Ron would kill him. If he didn't kill himself first. Harry could not, no matter how hard he tried, understand how you went from being - at the very least - rivals for seven school years to being best fucking friends. Why was his life always so messed up? He realised, when he thought about it, that he knew way more about Malfoy than about Ron. And how did _that _happen? How could he possibly have learnt more about Malfoy in ten days than he had about Ron in ten years?

He had always watched Malfoy much more closely than he had watched Ron, he admitted to himself. Whenever something had happened at Hogwarts, he would try to see Malfoy's reaction and then analyse it in his head. Alright then, he was officially about to be killed by either Malfoy or Ron or the both of them when they found out how his friendships with each had shifted. And so suddenly too.

Harry barely got through breakfast without a nervous breakdown. He spent the entire meal worrying about what his friends would say and trying to think of a way to not let them know, but he knew that he had never been able to hide his feelings about anything. Even when Malfoy talked to him and went on about different subjects, Harry was so distracted that he didn't understand or hear any of the things Malfoy was saying. In the end, Malfoy was so annoyed with Harry that he threw a croissant at his head and left the kitchen hastily, taking Teddy with him. Harry cleaned the table and did the dishes and then, when he went looking, he couldn't find Malfoy or Teddy anywhere. It wasn't until evening came and Malfoy entered, carrying a tired Teddy, that Harry found out they had been at Malfoy Manor, visiting Narcissa and Lucius. He supposed it was fair that Malfoy went for a visit as he hadn't seen his parents in a while, but taking Teddy with him without leaving a note had been incredibly selfish. Harry had worried himself sick not knowing where his _son _or _best friend_ where. And there was that friend-subject again. At least, he reckoned, worrying had taken his mind off of his personal crisis.

The next couple of days passed in a blur. Mostly because Harry was too caught up in his silly worries to make sense of anything that happened around him. Malfoy took care of Teddy, noticing that something was wrong. Still, Teddy kept showing up in Harry's room - where he spent most of his time now - to get attention from his daddy. A couple of times, when Malfoy entered to check on Harry and found Teddy desperately tugging on Harry's shirtleg or sleeve, he took Teddy to the living room and then returned, looked worriedly at Harry, and asked "What's wrong?" in a tone of voice Harry had never heard him use before. It was way too caring to be befitting of the boy he once knew.

Finally, when an entire week had passed, Harry reached his breaking point. He stood up from his bed and made a run for the Floo in the study. He slammed the door open, making Malfoy look up curiously, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Harry then threw himself into the fireplace at the same time as he threw the Floo powder and called "The Treehouse" which was the adress Ron and Hermione had chosen when they moved in together. Stumbling out of the fireplace and coughing ash, Harry wiped his glasses and saw Hermione sitting at the small dining table, mouth agape in surprise. She took a moment to recover and then stood up and dragged Harry into a hug.

"Harry! How are you? Is something wrong? What's happened? Sit down! Have some tea!" She fuzzed.

"Calm down, it's probably just me being an idiot..." He trailed off.

"Well tell me what it is then. I'm guessing you want my opinion on whatever this is about since you just showed up here looking completely flustered?"

"Yes." He said and took a deep breath. "The thing is that I've realised that Ron and I aren't really best friends anymore and that Malfoy has become my best friend and I'm really worried about what Ron is going to say when he finds out, what if he doesn't want to be my friend at all anymore? And what about Malfoy? What if Malfoy thinks I'm just being a sentimental prat and laughs at me?"

Hermione looked at him, annoyed. He could see in the lines of her face that she thought he was being stupid, and he knew that she was right, but he needed to hear someone else's opinion.

"Honestly!" She said at last. "You are worrying for nothing. Obviously you'll feel closer to Malfoy than to Ron considering that you have only seen each other very few times the last month. And even before that, the both of you were too caught up in your auror training to really spend time alone. It's perfectly natural to feel like you're more distant from your friends sometimes. I don't think you aren't best friends with Ron anymore, you two will always be close even if you seem to drift apart from time to time. And when it comes to Malfoy, it is possible to have more than one best friend. You were always obsessed with Malfoy during school so I don't think it's such a big surprise. If anyone can handle him, it's you."

Harry thought all this over and felt his melancholy mood lighten dramatically. He should have come here right away instead of isolating himself with his thoughts. Now he definitely owed Malfoy an explanation. And a very heart-felt 'thank you' for taking care of Teddy.

Harry stayed at his friends' place for the rest of the day, talking about a lot of things and getting updated on how far Hermione had gotten with the research she was doing on his behalf. She admitted that she hadn't been able to find anything that would work in his favour and he reassured her by telling her all about how Malfoy had taken it as a personal goal to find out everything that he could. Together, they decided that Malfoy would probably be able to find all the information they needed and that Hermione didn't have to try as hard to read up on previous cases similar to his. When Ron came home, they sat down together and ate dinner and talked. A few hours later, when Harry left by Floo, he felt much better and like he and Ron might be closer than it had felt like. He came back to Grimmauld Place in an excellent mood that couldn't be ruined. Malfoy yelled at him and scolded him for just disappearing like that - not unlike the way he himself had reacted when Malfoy had left the week before - and Harry simply nodded until he was done, then hugged him happily and went to bed. He left a very perplexed Malfoy in his wake.

The next day, Malfoy announced that he was done with all his research because he had found one old pureblood law that stated that the father to the child should always be the one to gain custody due to the risk that the family line might otherwise die out. Harry thought it was a completely ridiculous law, but if it could help him, who was he to regard it as a joke? Malfoy said then that he would go home now and that they would see each other at the hearing and what Harry wanted to do right then was ask him to stay just because he could and not because he had to, but he didn't dare in case he made a fool of himself. Instead he carried Teddy out to the front door and shook Malfoy's outstretched hand before Malfoy apparated away. Harry then went into the living room and sank down on the couch, not knowing what to do with himself. The house already seemed much emptier. How the hell did he keep getting himself into these situations?


	5. How Things Worked Out

**Disclaimer: **All familiar characters are owned by J.K Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended. I write for pleasure, not money.

_Pop!_ The sound of apparition sounded through every room of _Grimmauld Place_ _12_ making the two inhabitants hurriedly run to the source of the sound. Teddy hid himself behind Harry when he saw who it was. Harry was sure the child could feel the tension in the room that was still rising.

"Ginny." He said in a choked voice. Why hadn't he gotten some good anti-apparition wards? He hadn't thought it was needed since the only people who could apparate in were those who knew it existed. And that should only be those the old members of _The Order _had deemed not to be a danger and those Harry himself had told about it. He wondered briefly how Malfoy and Lucius had known about it, but figured that Andromeda must have told them when they were judged to have been driven by fear, and therefore innocent victims, during their trial.

"Harry." She said and took a step forward. Only then did he notice the bundle in her arms that was his infant daughter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily. She seemed to shrink under his glare and she found a sudden interest in how the floor looked.

"I... I'm so sorry. I know I completely overreacted when you said you didn't want to marry me. I realise now that I was irrational." She took a step more towards him and he stepped back.

"I'm not in love with you anymore, Gin." He said to make it clear. "To be honest, I haven't been in love with you for a long time. I stayed with you because I thought it was my duty."

"Oh..." She said, letting his words sink in. "But you do want to see your daughter, right?"

"Of course." He said.

"Look, I know I have been unreasonable. And maybe I have been holding on to some childish dream-image of you. I still love you, but I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me back. So in a way I guess I'm glad you didn't choose to marry me, then." She admitted. "I need to work some things out. I thought I had everything worked out by now, but hearing you say that you don't love me, I need to rethink some things. I need to figure out where to stay and what to do with my life now. You can write to the ministry and say that we don't need the Wizengamot to solve things. I want you to have full custody for now. When I've thought things through, I hope that we can both have shared custody."

Harry was speechless. Of all the things he'd thought Ginny would say when he told her his true feelings, this was not it.

"Do you... do you want to hold her, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Fuck yes." He said and they both moved closer so Ginny could hand over their daughter. "Hey there, girl." He whispered to his child. "Merlin, she's small."

Ginny laughed at this. "Yes, she is, isn't she? I named her after your mother, you know. I thought that would be what you wanted. And I think _Lily _is a name that fits her."

Harry smiled at Ginny then. He thought they could probably go back to being friends and have a daughter together at the same time. Despite the way Ginny had been acting, he knew that it was because she had been hurt. She wasn't really that much of a bitch.

"Hello, Teddy." She said when she noticed the little boy.

"Aunt Ginny!" He squealed now that the tension had dissolved and after a questioning look at Harry, he threw himself into her arms.

"Boy, you've gotten bigger since last time!" She said. "Why are you here now? Is your grandmother here too?"

"No. Granny isn't here. I live with Daddy now."

At that, Ginny looked up at Harry. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah. Long story short Andromeda tricked me into adopting the little brat. Apparently, he was more than happy with it. So...yeah...I guess I have two children now."

"It's about time you adopted him." She said, surprising Harry. "I've been thinking for ages that it would be good for the both of you."

"Huh. It seems like I always find things out after everyone else." Said Harry, then looked at Teddy. "This is your sister, Teddy. Her name is Lily."

"Hi Lily." Teddy said in awe, letting Lily take hold of one of his fingers. "Woah, she's strong!"

"Yes, babies are very strong for their first two months, Teddy." Ginny told the child. "Do you think you can handle both of them for a while until I get my shit together, Harry?"

"Sure. As Malfoy put it: what's one more child?" He laughed. "No, but really, I'd be happy to. And feel free to come visit anytime. Just please don't apparate right in. Way too many people have been entering with no care for my privacy."

"What is this about Malfoy? I thought you hadn't seen him since the war ended?"

"Right. Well, he has been really helpful in this ordeal. He stayed here for almost a month, researching for me. He left a week ago when he found the perfect pureblood law that would allow me to win the case..." Harry almost regretted mentioning the case when he remembered who he was talking to, but Ginny just smiled.

"Really? Who would have thought? You and Malfoy. Huh."

Why was Ginny also talking in the way people around him did lately, as if she meant something other than what she said. Or something else than what he understood.

"Yeah. We've kind of become friends."

"Well, it explains a lot. And I think that if anyone can handle him, it would be you. Thank Merlin, I thought it was just me!" She laughed and Harry didn't understand what she meant.

"Hermione said that thing about me being able to handle him, too." Said Harry.

"I'm sure she did." Ginny grinned smugly. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough."

And with that, she kissed his cheek, then Lily's, hugged Teddy and left.

"Figure what out?" Harry asked the air.

"Daddy?" Teddy asked, suddenly seeming worried. "Where's Father?"

This was a weird habit Teddy had picked sometime during the week. Harry had no idea who Teddy meant so he just gave the same answer he had all the other times.

"I don't know, Teddy."

"I want to see Father soon." Said Teddy then and ran into his playroom.

Later that day, Harry came home from an exhausting shopping trip. Every person in Diagon Ally had flocked around him asking about the two children he had brought with him. He had ignored them and bought all kinds of things for babies - a cradle and clothes amongst other things. After having put Lily and Teddy to bed, Harry sat down in his study to write three letters. The first one was to Rita Skeeter requesting an interview sometime during the coming week. He thought it would at least stop people from asking about the children if they knew who they were, and the best way to let them know was by telling Skeeter about his adopted son and biological daughter. The second was to the Ministry to cancel the appointment for the custody trial. The third letter was for Malfoy. He wasn't entirely sure of how he should adress him, but ended up with calling him Draco. Something he should have started doing as soon as they became friends.

_Draco,_

_Thank you for helping me out with the research. I'm very grateful for all the hours you spent reading in order to help me. I won't be needing the results now, though. Ginny showed up here - can you believe it? She gave me full custody for now, and after she's worked things out we'll have shared custody. I have forgiven her for her bitchy behaviour and I can almost hear you calling me an idiot. You probably think that I should at least let her suffer a little after what she's done, but my 'Bloody Gryffindorkness' as you call it, makes me unable to do such a thing._

_I also wanted to invite you to dinner tomorrow night, if you're free. It was quite nice having you here, and Teddy, Lily (I can barely believe that Ginny actually named her after my mother) and I would be happy to see you again. No matter what shit you may call me, I'd like to tell you something too. But you'll probably call me a sentimental fool. Anyway, please come tomorrow at six p.m. _

_Until then,_

_Harry_

Harry was very pleased with himself when he had written the letter and quickly apparated to a small postoffice where he paid to borrow an owl for two days. He sent the letter and happily went to bed.

In the morning, Harry woke up when the owl landed on his face. Eagerly, he untied the letter from Draco.

_Potter,_

_It was my pleasure to research for you. I'm regretful that I didn't get to see the Weaselette's face in court when we laid out all the facts and that old law. No worries, though, I'm glad it wasn't necessary in the end. However, you are quite right; she deserves some suffering and if you can't excercise it yourself, perhaps I can do it for you? We'll discuss this at dinner. _

_Later,_

_Draco_

Beaming at the letter, Harry went to pick up Lily so she could get her milksubstitute and to make breakfast for Teddy. Hopefully, they would stay friends even after Harry told him tonight that he thought of Draco as his best friend. Hermione would laugh at him if she knew he planned to do this. She'd say he was making an elephant out of a mouse. But she just didn't understand how huge it was for him to acknowledge calmly that one of his best friends was Draco Malfoy.

Draco arrived at precisely six p.m. and he knocked on the door instead of apparating inside. Harry rose from the couch with Lily in his arms and Teddy quickly attaching himself to his leg. He made it to the door and opened it with his free arm.

"My, Potter, I see you've done a real effort to look your best. How touching." Draco greeted him sarcastically. Okay, he knew that he could have done better, especially considering that this was an aristocratic pureblood wizard he had to impress. Then again, they were friends and he had never bothered dressing up when he had friends over. Of course, he didn't usually have anyone other than the Weasleys come for a visit.

"Oh, shut up Draco." He said and hugged him briefly in the same way he usually hugged Ron. "This is Lily."

Before Draco could even look at Harry's daughter, Teddy jumped into his arms.

"Father!" He yelled excited. Draco looked at least as baffled as Harry.

"Hi Teddy." Draco said, throwing a questioning glance at Harry, whose face reddened.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why he calls you that. At least I now know why he's been asking where _Father _is for the last week. But I really have no clue as to why he would call you that." Harry apologised.

"It's fine. Children can get strange ideas sometimes." Draco answered and then, when Teddy had clung onto his leg instead of Harry's, he looked at the baby in Harry's arms. "Wow, she's so cute! I feel sorry for her, though. That small mass of messy black hair will only become worse. It will never agree with her and, being a girl, she'll probably hate it in a few years." Harry smiled at this.

"She does have my hair. And my mother's eyes. But her pale skin is definitely from Ginny."

"May I hold her?" Asked Draco, making Harry wonder at the affectionate way he looked at the infant. For some reason, Harry had thought that Draco wouldn't go so soft as soon as a baby was in the picture. He quite liked it.

"Of course." Harry answered and handed Lily over. She gurgled up at Draco and he smiled widely back at her.

"Aren't you just a beautiful little baby girl. And you'd almost think you were a Malfoy with that pale skin of yours." Draco said. "Of course, the hair ruins everything, doesn't it? Let it be said that all Potters can be spotted from miles away."

"I can't believe you almost compliment my daughter, saying that with her fair skin she could be a Malfoy, and then insult my hair again." Harry shook his head in amusement.

"What can I say - your hair is a nuisance to all those who may encounter it." Draco smiled.

"Very funny." Said Harry dryly. "Shall we go eat?"

They did go to the kitchen then and Draco sat down. Harry noticed Lily was very sleepy and went to put her in her cradle. When he came back into the kitchen, Draco had already put a huge helping food onto his plate.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed your cooking Potter. It's not the same when the house elves cook, and everything you have prepared is so fucking delicious." He stuck a huge bite in his mouth and chewed with his mouth open as Harry had found out he always did. It was funny, really, how well-controlled Draco could be in all situations until he sat down to eat and stuffed himself hastily.

"I'm glad you think so." Harry said.

"My opinion _is_ very important." Draco stated, making Harry snort. "Now about making the Weasly girl suffer..."

Most of the meal passed with Draco suggesting different ways of doing just that and Harry telling him 'no' over and over again. Then, when Draco had given up on trying to convince Harry - Harry was sure that he didn't stop for a lack of ideas - he changed the subject.

"If you're going to ruin my fun, you can at least tell me whatever it was you deemed too important to write in a letter."

"Right. About that, it's not really a big thing except it is for me but you will just laugh at me when I say it and I'm not sure I should at all..." Harry tried to worm his way out.

"Out with it." Draco demanded, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Alright then. The last few weeks that you spent here were, well, entertaining to say the least. I enjoyed your company and I don't know when it happened, but I have come to see you as my best friend."

Draco stood up angrily.

"You were right in your letter Potter, I do think you're a sentimental fool. Isn't it obvious that friendship is not what has been going on? Are you really so fucking thickheaded that you haven't figured out what this was all about? Fuck you. I'm going home and you may not seek me out. I will not keep trying to make you understand if you haven't already. It's too tiring and all it does it make me do silly things like help you for free. It has become painfully obvious that you can't take a hint or three million hints. And I'm not the kind of guy who spells it out for you. I'm leaving now." He stormed out and left Harry sitting there, confused and desperate to find out what it was that there had apparently been hints about. Teddy, who was also sitting at the table started crying and Harry comforted him and then helped him change his clothes and brush his teeth. After he had put Teddy to bed, he Floo-called Hermione.

"Hi Harry!" She greeted him happily.

"Hi Hermione. Is Ron there?"

"Yes. Has something happened? You look worried. Do you want Ron to leave?"

Harry could hear Ron calling out "I'm his friend too!" in the background and smiled faintly.

"That's alright. I was wondering if you could come over? Both of you, that is."

"Of course!" Hermione agreed immediately. "We'll be right there!"

The Floo-connection cut off and Harry pulled his head out of the fireplace and stood up. A moment later, Ron and Hermione Flooed in. As soon as they had both arrived, they pulled him into a group-hug and he then filled them in first on what had happened with Ginny and then the situation with Draco. He also told them about his suspicions that something was going on with the Malfoys.

"...and Narcissa was acting rather strange back when I sought out Malfoy. She made some weird comments and amongst other things said that I knew what blokes can be like and winked at me. It's so bloody confusing and I don't get where such a comment would even... Merlin! She thinks I'm gay, doesn't she?"

Hermione started laughing and Ron chuckled. What was so funny was beyond Harry's comprehension. This was a serious matter.

"What?" He barked.

"She doesn't think you're gay, Harry." Hermione managed through her laughter. "She _knows_ you're gay."

"What do you mean she knows - I'm not into blokes, I just haven't met the right girl yet."

"How often did you have sex with Ginny?"

"I don't know...that's personal!"

"Okay, did you manage to, you know, get it up everytime then?"

"That's also very personal!" Harry insisted embarrassed.

"I'll take that as a no then." Hermione said. "And I bet you didn't do it often."

"It's perfectly understandable that we didn't have sex all the freaking time."

"Oh, grow up mate." Said Ron, chuckling even harder. "Straight men don't walk around with no interest in having sex with a woman. Especially when they have a girlfriend."

"Well I did and-"

"Then tell us what was so wrong with having sex with Ginny that you couldn't even-" She started laughing uncrontrollably then. "get- it- up."

"I don't know." Harry decided it couldn't do any harm to answer that, nothing was more embarrassing than what he had already admitted. "She was just... very soft... and felt so... fragile..."

"And if she had been harder and sturdier and more angular, it would have been better?" Ron asked, now in full-blown laughter too.

"Yes!" Said Harry, then realised what that meant. "Holy fuck, I _am_ gay!"

"Took you long enough." Hermione said.

"I guess he just couldn't see straight." Ron joked.

See straight... that reminded Harry of a conversation he'd had with Draco one of the first days. And the way he had said 'It doesn't mean I like you' and Lucius mystifying appearance at his house and how Draco had said he was too stupid to take a hint. And oh. _Oh_. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't so surprising that Draco had gotten mad at him because the letter he sent could clearly be understood in another way too. And what about that time when Draco had held him tenderly and Harry had felt like his heart had come home despite his lack of ability to acknowledge it at the time?

"Fucking hell!" Harry shouted, jumping up and nearly knocking over his glass. "Please watch Lily and Teddy until I come back!" He called over his shoulder, running out and apparating to Malfoy Manor.

Of course, it just had to be Lucius Malfoy who met him at the door. But Harry was in no mood to have a long immature brawl.

"Mr. Potter. What an unwelcome surprise." Drawled Lucius.

"Sorry Lucy, no time to talk." Harry said and pushed past him into the Manor. He ran up the stairs before Lucius could do anything other than gape surprised at him. As soon as Harry opened the door to Draco's room, he saw him standing at the window, staring at the view with his back to the door.

"For the umpteenth time Father, go away. And no, I will not allow you to hex Potter, stop suggesting it. It's not his fault he's an idiot."

"Gee, thanks Malfoy." Harry said smiling.

"Potter?!"

"You know you could call me Harry."

"You- What? How? Why?" Draco got out baffled.

"Shush." Harry said, outting his finger against Draco's half-open lips. "I figured it out, Draco."

"Well, it's too late." He answered stubbornly.

"No, I think you're misunderstanding me here - you see, it turns out I am gay as gay can be and I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you and if you stop being such a drama queen I will stop being such an idiot. I'm sorry for being so daft, but I promise to make it up to you even if it takes the rest of my life to do so."

Draco looked like he wanted to jump Harry at any moment, but still he said: "No."

Harry wasn't discouraged though, he had been waiting too long.

"I think you're misunderstanding me again." Said Harry and stepped closer so they were chest to chest. "I wasn't asking for your permission." And then he kissed Draco with all he had, giving himself to this man in every way with the one touch of lips against lips. When he broke the kiss, dazed, hopeful eyes met his.

"Besides, you've gotten me a son who keeps asking to see his Father and it's driving me crazy. Please come with me..." Harry said and could see the uncertainty in Draco's eyes. His next words did it though. "Come home."

"Home?" Draco asked.

"If you want it to be." Harry felt nervous now he had said what he wanted to say. And batshit insane. He hadn't even had time to think.

"Yes. Merlin, I've waited so fucking long for you Potter." Draco said with a goofy grin that was so out of character for him that Harry had to stifle a laugh.

"Harry." He corrected him.

"Right, sorry... Harry."

"And now you're right back to apologising. Stupid git."

"But your stupid git?" Draco asked.

"Oh, shove off Malfoy. That is _way _too cheesy. Don't force me to hex you into being the grumpy bastard you always have been."

They smiled at each other and somehow their fingers got entertwined on the way down the staircase. Narcissa squealed in a higly undignified manner when she saw them.

"Eeeeh! You finally made up! Oh I can't wait 'til you get married and you become my son-in-law, Harry, it will just be so perfect!"

"Mother!" Draco burst out. "Control yourself."

"Please calm down Narcissa." Lucius chimed in. "It is unbefitting of a lady to screech and show so much emotion."

Harry didn't know what to say at all, instead he settled for looking at the floor.

"And you better not screw this up, Potter." Lucius said to him. "I will be watching you very closely and if you do _anything_ to-"

"If I hurt Draco, you'll come after me, I get it." Harry said annoyed.

"And if you take away his honour before you're married, I will come after you."

"Honestly Father!" Said Draco. "It's not like I've never had sex before. I'm twenty years old and there's a reason I had the reputation I did at Hogwarts."

Before Lucius could yell at him and scold him for giving up _his honour_, Draco dragged Harry out of the Manor and Side-Along apparated them right into the living room of Harry's house.

"You. Me. Naked. Now." Draco commanded, kissing Harry for all he was worth, but was interrupted by Ron's disgusted yell.

"Eew! That's something I did not want to hear. Just thinking of Malfoy and- and _sex_ and- Oh God, save my ears!"

"Yes, you may want to leave, Weasley. Otherwise I'm sure your virgin eyes may become as tainted as your virgin ears." Draco sneered.

"Did it have to be Malfoy, of all the men in the world?" Ron sighed. Before Harry could answer, Hermione came from Lily's bedroom.

"I think it's time to leave Ronald." She said and apparated them both away after one look at the flushed faces of Harry and Draco.

There were some things to worry about, such as what people would say when they found out Harry Potter not only had children but was seeing Draco Malfoy. Inevitably, it would be a scandal like none other. But he would worry about that later, perhaps during the interview he had planned with Skeeter, perhaps when the disappointed witches of Britain sent hate-mail to his boyfriend.

"Stop frowning and take off your clothes." Draco said and Harry was more than happy to comply.

Later, lying in bed, Harry imagained how Lucius would react when he found out about Teddy choosing to call Draco 'Father' and that Draco was moving in, without them having married yet. He grinned evilly at the thought.

"I love you." Mumbled Draco sleepily and snuggled closer to Harry and this was perfection at its finest. The house was silent and everything was peaceful and good. Harry thought he could get used to it. And then his daughter started crying.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and remember to R&R!  
I am considering writing a couple of short oneshots that show some of the situations Harry and Draco got themselves into later. If you would want to read such fics, please say so.  
Take care! :)  
/C

**Update: **I have now started writing a set of oneshots that accept this universe as canon. After some consideration, I have decided to post these as a separate "story". Go check out _If Anyone Can Handle Him_ and follow if you wish to read more! :)


End file.
